


Say You'll Remember Me

by just_another_tinker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture, Violence, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_tinker/pseuds/just_another_tinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least it was a good dream this time. A memory of a better time. A time where Tony was his. But all of that was gone. Tony was gone.</p><p>And it was all Steve’s fault.</p><p>---------<br/>Tony Stark is not Iron Man, just the consultant who happens to house the Avengers. And who happens to be head over heels for Captain America. When a misunderstanding tears them apart, its up to Steve and the rest of his team to save the love he lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Tony, you can’t just walk away from this!”_

_Steve reached out to grab back at Tony, but the engineer easily dodged his hand. “Uh, actually I can. I’ve perfected the art of deflection. It’s one of my many talents,” he replied with a smirk._

_“Tony…”_

_“Steve, stop. You’re freaking out over nothing. As usual.”_

_“You know that I’m not! Something’s been off with you; just tell me what’s wrong!” Steve stepped back towards Tony, effectively trapping him against a wall. “Please, Tony. We’re worried about you; I’m worried.”_

_Tony’s eyes widened, the brown orbs trying to look anywhere but Steve. Steve took his hand to cup Tony’s face, forcing Tony to look at him. “Tony.”_

_Tony took a deep breath. “Steve, I-I can’t.”_

_“You can tell me anything, you know that.” Steve gave him a small smile, his thumb starting to stroke Tony’s cheek._

_“You know what’s wrong, Steve.” Tony tried to pull his head away, looking ashamed, but Steve stopped him._

_Steve brought his other hand up on the other side of Tony’s face. “Maybe.” Steve leaned closer, their noses bumping, causing Tony to whimper. “Stop me,” Steve whispered._

_“Never,” replied Tony._

_Steve shuddered, making up his mind. He grabbed at Tony’s face, crashing their lips together. It was almost primitive; Steve’s unyielding lips pushing harshly against Tony. Tony responded eagerly, nipping back as his hands clawed into Steve’s chest. Steve swiped his tongue across Tony’s lips, causing the genius to moan softly, his mouth opening._

_It was perfect. Each kiss was more fierce than the last, more desperate, leaving both of them panting for more._

_*How much time have we lost?* thought Steve. He shivered, pressing harder against Tony. It didn’t matter now. Tony was here, in his arms, and –_

\-------------------------

Steve woke up gasping.

He looked around his room, trying to gather his bearings. Bare and cold. As usual.

_Oh god._

At least it was a good dream this time. A memory of a better time. A time where Tony was his. But all of that was gone. Tony was gone.

And it was all Steve’s fault.

Steve sobbed into his hands. _What have I done?_

\-------------------------

_Six months earlier_

Steve peered back down at the address written on the page.

_This can’t be right._

What stood before Steve was a monstrosity of a building. If a building is the correct term for it. It was more like a palace; a towering fortress that was all shine and flash. It fit in perfectly with this century, but brought so much more to make it stick out in the New York skyline.

Steve groaned, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. It had been just a few weeks since he ‘woke up’. And yet, Steve still found himself wishing each day that they never found him in the ice.

Everything was too fast. Too loud. There was nothing for him here. No Bucky. No Peggy. No life.

“Captain Rogers?”

Steve spun around to be faced with a familiar red head. “Agent Romanoff.” She gave her usual cool smile, before ushering Steve inside.

“Thought you weren’t going to make it. Where’s the rest of your stuff?”

Steve looked away, embarrassed. “Um, this is all I have.” Natasha looked at him, and if Steve looked closely enough, he thought he could see some sympathy in her eyes.   

 He followed Natasha into the building, only for Steve to gape even more. The inside was even more sleek than the outside. Even the furniture looked too futuristic to even be usable. It was so fake. Steve hated it.

But of course, he didn’t have much of a choice. It was his new home now.

Ever since he woke up, Steve had been staying at SHIELD base. The tiny room was bland and gray, but it gave Steve some comfort. It reminded him of the barracks, something familiar in such a different time.

But Fury had taken it away. Apparently this time was filled with even more problems than the past. So much for a bright future. Fury had assembled a team, the Avengers Initiative. Steve had met them: some master assassins, a god, and a literal rage monster. And Fury wanted him to lead it.

Steve was sure that nothing could surprise him at this point.

That was until Fury told them all to pack up and move into Stark Tower. Anthony Stark had apparently decided to house the superhero team. Howard’s son. Some part of Steve was excited. Howard was a part of Steve’s old life; it was something he could latch on to. The other part, well, Steve wasn’t sure. Fury and his agents had told him stories about Howard’s son. Some that made Steve cringe.

“Rogers?”

Steve snapped out his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Come on. We’re to meet upstairs.” He followed Romanoff into an elevator. He lost count of how many floors they passed, until they finally reached their destination.

The doors swung open revealing a spacious common floor, complete with the full treatment. Long couches adorned the room, lying on top of an expensive rug. The modern kitchen to the left was fully stocked, not just with food, but with machines Steve had never even seen before.  Along the back wall were floor to ceiling windows, giving Steve a wide view of Manhattan. A view he didn’t recognize.

Looking in the kitchen, Steve could already see the rest of his team had made it. Thor and Barton had already made themselves at home, raiding the kitchen shelves, while Banner sat quietly on a stool, anxious as always.

“I see you’ve all made it.”

Steve whirled around to be met with Agent Coulson. _How does he even do that?_ That man was quieter than Barton and Romanoff combined.

Coulson had been an enigma. Who Steve had originally thought to be just another swooning fan, had turned into being one of the most terrifying people Steve had ever met. Coulson shot Barton a glare, getting the archer to drop the food he was currently stuffing in his face, and to cower into a seat. “I’m sure you’re all aware of the fact that Mr. Stark has graciously offered to house you all until we find a more suitable location to… contain you. I expect that you will all be on your best behavior, as well.” Barton got another glare. Steve couldn’t help but smile. Coulson may be in charge of a group of potentially dangerous people and can probably kill a man in more ways than Steve could count, but in the end, Coulson was just a babysitter.

“No, Pep. This thing isn’t for two months, so how about we talk about it in, oh I don’t know, two months? I’ve got more pressing matters than- oh.”

The whole team stared at the newcomer.

Steve was faced with a frazzled looking man in a business suit. The way the suit formed around him, Steve was sure that the tailor must have sown it right onto his body, it fit so perfectly. Everything about him was flash; it was like the man was the personification of Stark Tower itself: showy, sleek, but fake.

“Well this is awkward. Pep, I’m gonna have to call you back.”

The man hung up his phone, and ran a hand through his dark locks. In doing so, he made it more disheveled, but somehow even more perfect. His black hair accented his tanned skin, vacant from a single blemish. And his eyes. Steve was immediately transfixed with those piercing brown eyes, almost like molten amber; the kind of eyes that could take anything apart with a single look. Of course, his look was not complete with perfectly trimmed beard, encasing a confident smirk. Steve knew that smirk anywhere.

This must be Anthony Stark.

“Stark. You’re late,” said Coulson, with a disapproving frown.

“Uhh, I can be late in my own tower if I want to, Agent,” he replied with a wink. The man was dripping with wit, and no doubt charm. _Just like his father._

Coulson just sighed, and headed towards the door. “They’re your problem for now. Don’t do anything stupid.”

Steve watched as Stark rolled his eyes, and turned back to the main group. Tony surveyed each of them, before locking eyes with Steve. Steve saw him freeze and take a small step back. But he recovered quickly, flashing another plastic smile. “Well, welcome home, I guess. I’ll give you the nickel tour, but then I’m out of here. I’m hoping you all will be able to entertain yourselves.”

When no one responded, Steve took a step forward. “Of course, Mr. Stark. Thank you again for your hospitality.”

Stark just waved him off. “Please, like this is putting a dent in my wallet. And I’m pretty sure that refusing to house Captain America is an act of treason. Also, Mr. Stark was my father. I’m just Tony.”

Tony stretched a hand out; one that Steve reached back for. He was startled by the callouses; the marks of hard labor. Not very fitting for a business man. But it didn’t matter, because St-Tony was smiling up at him, causing Steve to return it just as easily.

“Alright, just Tony. I’m just Steve.”

 

 

 

And that’s how it started. A simple handshake.

Steve almost wished he could go back in time, to stop in then; to stop anything from happening. But how could he have known? He should have.


	2. Chapter 2

All of the Avengers stared blankly at Tony.

Maybe it was the fact that he was still holding on to Captain America’s hand. For an awkwardly long time. It wasn’t like the man who had been Tony’s favorite superhero/man crush was standing before him or anything. In the flesh.

_God, those trading cards never got his eyes right._

Captain Amer- _Steve’s_ eyes seemed to bore right into Tony’s soul, with a blue clearer than any sky he’d ever seen. It went along well with his perfectly sculpted face. And his perfectly sculpted body.

Speaking of. Tony was jostled out of his thoughts when Steve cleared his throat. Tony quickly recoiled his hand, blushing furiously. _Oh my god, when was the last time I blushed?_

“Oh, um. Right. Let’s get this show on the road.” Tony gave a quick smirk before heading back to the elevators, his new superhero team in tow.

Of course, it was just his luck when he was stopped by his phone ringing.

_Oh, crap. Pepper._

Tony groaned, but answered anyway.

“Uh, Pep, listen- ”

“Anthony Edward Stark! You do not hang up on me!”

 “Pep, I need to- ”

“What you need to do is get your ass over here. _Now._ No excuses. You have work to do; you can play superhero later.”

Tony sighed as he heard Pepper hang up. He turned back around back around to his baffled guests.

“Alright. Even more awkward. I gotta go. Don’t worry, JARVIS will show you around. So yea.”

“Wait what? You’re ditching us?” Clint asked.

Tony scoffed. “I’m sure you’ll be able to entertain yourselves.” And with that, Tony entered the elevator, pushing the button to close the doors.

Once alone in the elevator, Tony leaned against the hand railing. _I’m in way over my head._

\-------------------------

Steve stared at the closed elevator.

“What an ass,” he heard Clint breathe.

“Give the man a break; I mean, he does have a company to run,” Bruce retorted.

Natasha snorted. “No he doesn’t. The woman he got off the phone with is Pepper Potts. Stark named her the CEO last month.”

Steve turned to her. “What; why?”

“Who knows. The man is insane,” Natasha shrugged. “This whole living arrangement is a disaster.”

“Well what do we do now?”

“Whatever pleases you, sir.”

Steve jumped, a voice from the ceiling startling him. “What the- ”

“My apologies. My name is JARVIS. I am Mr. Starks AI. IF there is anything I can assist you with, just let me know.”

Steve glanced over to an equally suspicious looking Thor, but Natasha cut in. “Relax, guys. JARVIS is a computer. He runs the house.”

Steve felt himself relax minutely. A computer running the house? Steve was not meant for this century. This tower. This life.

He missed it. His old life. _His real life._ He missed Peggy. Bucky. The Commandos. He had finally found his footing, had finally found his place in the world. And then if had been ripped away from him by HYDRA and the Red Skull. There was no place for him anymore.

Steve had been so lost in his own head, he wasn’t surprised when he found himself alone on the common floor.

_Alone again._

Steve sighed, before looking back up at the ceiling. “Um, JARVIS?”

“Yes, Captain Rogers. May I assist you?”

“Where is the rest of my team?”

“They have headed to their respective quarters. Would you like to retire as well?”

Steve would like nothing more than to curl up in bed. But he couldn’t; Steve had slept for almost seventy years. And now he found himself unable to get through more than three hours at a time. Each time Steve closed his eyes, he couldn’t help but think that he might wake up in yet another century. In another world. His subconscious haunted him, keeping Steve awake for weeks. The only reason he was able to make it through each day was from the added benefits of the super soldier serum. But even with the extra bonus, Steve is feeling his body shut down. But it’s not like any of it mattered. Steve just wanted to sleep again. Hopefully forever this time.

“No, no, it’s ok. I’ll just stay here.” Steve walked back over to the skyline, eyes tracing the unfamiliar buildings.

His head was pounding. He walked over to his bag and pulled out his sketch book. At least Steve had this. Just simple sketches got him out of his head for a while. Steve was sure it was one of the only things to keep him sane.

He idled back over to the couch and sat down, facing the window. His troubled thoughts were soon subdued over the familiar scratching on pencil against paper.

\-------------------------

Tony rubbed his head, still throbbing from his latest encounter with Pepper. God, that woman was insatiable. He stepped into the elevator, sighing in gratitude for finally being in solitude.

“Sir?”

Tony groaned.

“Penthouse, sir?”

“No, JARVIS. Common floor. I need a drink. Or ten.”

He felt the elevator move beneath him, before a tiny ding told him he had reached his destination. He stumbled out, heading for the mini bar on auto pilot. Tony had been gone for hours, but it looked like his new roommates had gone their separate ways.

Which is why Tony was surprised when he stumbled over a large duffel bag, crashing to the ground. “What the hell?”

“Oh my god, Mr. Stark! I’m so sorry!”

Tony gazed up to see Steve Rogers blue eyes widened with concern staring back down in him. In the moonlight, the orbs seemed to almost glow. _Holy shit, he’s beautiful._

“Rogers? Why are you still down here?”

Steve looked away with a small blush on his face. He looked even better like that.

“Umm, I-I guess I just lost track of time. I’m really sorry, Mr. Stark.”

Tony let Steve help him out, blatantly ignoring how warm his hands felt on Tony’s.

“No, no, it’s fine. What did I say about calling me Mr. Stark?” Tony replied with a small chuckle.

“I could say the same for you,” Steve said with a small smile.

Tony couldn’t help but smile back. “Uh, right. _Steve.”_

“Tony.”

The two of them probably looked like idiots, just standing there smiling at each other. It was finally Tony that broke the silence. “Well, it’s getting pretty late, I should- ”

“Yea, you’re right, I just- ”

“head off to bed.- ”

“lost track of time. I guess I’ll head- ”

“business to run, things to build. You know,-”

“to sleep as well. Might have to save the world tomorrow. You know,- ”

“the usual.”

“the usual.”

Tony couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his mouth, intensifying when he heard Steve add in. _God, he was a gushing teenage girl._ _Get it together, Tony._

“Um, can I show you to your floor?”

Steve felt himself blush again. _God, he was a gushing teenage girl._ _Get it together, Steve._ “Yea, sure.”

The two men entered the elevator. “JARVIS, Captain Rogers floor.”

“Of course, sir.”

The duo entered an awkward silence, before the elevator stopped. “I-I hope you like it. I designed each of the floors, but don’t worry. I won’t take it personally if you want to change anything.”

“I’m sure it will be just fine, Tony.” Although if it was anything like the rest of the tower, Steve was sure he wouldn’t agree with it. But Steve couldn’t complain. Not with Tony being so generous. Steve would just have to get used to it; just like everything else.

Steve almost gasped in shock when the elevator doors opened. He stepped through the threshold, taking in the floor. _His floor._

There was no flash, no shine. In fact, there wasn’t a single shade of gray at all. Steve was meant with pale blues and soft tans. There was plush furniture adorning the living room that almost looked mismatched, but extremely comfortable.

It was simple. Where the common room was full with the latest tech, Steve’s walls were filled with tall bookshelves, and was that? Yep. Tony had outfitted Steve with what looked like the best art supplies on the market.

There was a small kitchen to the right of him, matching the rest of the floor’s theme. It was laid out in an open floor plan, which Steve greatly appreciated. There were no confining walls, just open, breathable air.

On the far wall, there was still the floor to ceiling windows, reflecting the skyline into the room.

It was perfect.

“Umm, your bedroom is through there, and the bathroom is connected too it as well. Like I said if you hate everything, I won’t take it personally. Pepper always says that my sense of is not everyone’s cup of tea,” said Tony, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

“I love it,” Steve found himself whispering.

“Really?” Tony perked up like Steve had just told him the best news he had ever heard. Little did Steve know that a compliment from Captain America basically was the best thing that could have ever happened.

“Yes, it’s perfect!”

“Well I figured, you’d want something a little more subdued. And a little less me,” chuckled Tony. “I even got you a radio! I didn’t even now they made those anymore.”

“Tony.”

Tony whirled back around, facing Steve.

Tony thought he could finally die happy when Steve put a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you. I mean it.”

“Um, yea. No problem. I’m just gonna- ” Tony found himself pointing to the elevator, walking away slowly before he did anything stupid.

“Goodnight, Steve.”

Steve smiled at the retreating man. “Goodnight, Tony.”


	3. Chapter 3

Steve made the last turn in his run, heading back to the tower. He felt the sheen of sweat that had formed during his route. Turns out running while the sun was high the sky actually got him to break a sweat.

He hadn’t planned to start his workout so late; when he woke up this morning, Steve was in utter shock.

He had never slept more than a few hours at a time. His nightmares always made sure of that. Steve almost fell out of bed when he woke up to sun streaming through the windows. He actually did manage to fall out of bed when he looked at the clock, reading 8:00 a.m.

When he had finally gotten over walking every step of his new apartment, taking in everything, Steve had crawled into bed. Tony had managed to surprise Steve again. Instead of the fluffy marshmallow Steve thought he would get sucked into, Steve was met with a surprisingly firm bed. It molded with each part of his body, the soft sheets like butter over his skin. Steve was out in minutes.

It was the best sleep Steve had gotten in a long time, and he had taken a seventy year nap once.

He sprinted into the last turn of his run, trying to burn the last few calories before reaching the door. Which, of course, caused him to face plant into someone leaving the tower. That someone being Tony Stark.

“Jesus Christ!”

“Oh god, Tony. You ok?” Steve reached down quickly, helping the man back up to his feet. Steve tried not to think about how warm Tony felt in his hands.

“You have a real knack for sweeping me off my feet,” he replied with a wink.

Steve blushed furiously. He didn’t think he will ever get used to the Tony’s smart quips. “I’m sorry; I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Tony patted his shoulder. “Not a problem, Spangles. Listen, I’d love to stay and chat, but Pepper might actually kill me if I go in today.”

Steve nodded, but Tony still didn’t move. Tony cleared his throat, looking down. Apparently after helping Tony back up, Steve didn’t think it was necessary to let go. Steve let go of Tony in an instant, feeling his face burn even hotter.

_Like it was even possible._

“Sorry,” Steve choked out again, unable to meet Tony’s eyes.

Tony just gave a bright laugh, walking to the curb and getting into the back of a car. “See you later, Steve.”

“Bye, Tony.”

\-------------------------

As soon as Happy drove off, Tony shrank down as far as he could into the seat.

_Holy hell._

It would be just his luck that he ran into Steve. Literally.

Tony thought the man looked perfect before, but after this morning? There was still a 65% chance that he had a stroke.

Lying on the ground, Tony had gotten a view that belonged on every postcard. A sweaty Steve Rogers reaching his hand down, the sun shining behind him, making the man almost glow.

And that shirt? Tony almost wanted to throw out Steve’s entire wardrobe so he would be forced to wear that tight shirt around everywhere.

Or Tony could just rid of everything, so Steve would have to walk around without a shirt on at all.

Tony groaned. _Stop it._

He wouldn’t be able to get any work down daydreaming about Steve all day.

“Sir?”

Tony rubbed his eyes, forcing himself out of his thoughts. “Yea, Happy?”

“We’re here, Sir. Have been for five minutes. Are you ok?”

_No I most certainly am not. Not with a blonde Adonis running around my house. Who is probably in the shower right now._

Tony groaned again. “Yea, yea I’m fine. A lot on the mind, that’s all.” With that, Tony hopped out of the car. When greeted with the elevator inside Stark Industries, Tony paused.

He could shoot straight up to Pepper’s office, so they could undoubtedly finish the argument they started yesterday. Or Tony could cower in his lab until Pepper found him.

Hiding it is.

Tony usually got away with tinkering in his lab at home, but Pepper wasn’t having it right now. Thus leading to the argument last night.

After the ‘events’ of Afghanistan, Tony had gotten in contact with Nick Fury. He had always talked about the Avenger Initiative, but Tony never thought that it would ever solidify. Now he was housing the entire team. 

But it was the least Tony could do. Tony wasn’t a superhero. If anything, he still saw himself as the villain. This was his penance for all the blood that was on his hands. All the people that were dead because of him and his weapons.

So when Fury asked him to consult on SHIELD business, Tony accepted. When Fury asked to make new tech, Tony accepted. When Fury asked him to take in the Avengers, Tony accepted.

It had taken months to set the whole thing up. What with Tony redesigning each of his extra floors for each member of the team, putting in gyms, extra labs, anything he thought they might need. And that was on top of the other SHIELD consultations he had. And on top of his load here at Stark Industries.

So, yea. Tony was a little behind schedule. Not to worry though. The team had moved in, and so far, there hadn’t been complaints about any of the floors, and Fury seemed pretty pleased. Tony wouldn’t have to worry about them anymore, giving him plenty of time to focus his projects here to get the Pepper and the board of directors off his back for a while.

Tony sighed before getting to work. Stark Industries was in the clean energy business now, and hopefully, at some point, Tony will be able to create individual systems for businesses, hell, even homes.

But that was way down the line. One of the main problems was resources. Sure, Tony could get his hands on the rare materials, but talking in a worldly scope, there wouldn’t be enough to go around for everyone. And that’s not even mentioning the cost.

Tony threw his papers on the ground. He wasn’t meant for this. He was an engineer; he was meant to use his hands. Take things apart, make them better. Tony needed physicality. He needed to feel the design under his fingers; he needed to see his progress, see his success. But Pepper wouldn’t let him get his hands on any materials until he had a suitable idea for affordable green energy.

Which was completely ridiculous. But it was Pepper. So this is how Tony found himself staring at research on the effects of greenhouse gases. And of course, Pepper had taken him off the Stark tech project last month. Tony had already put the best phones and tablets out on the market; Pepper decided that he didn’t need to make any more improvements until the competitors caught up. So Tony couldn’t even mess with his own tech anymore.

Needless to say, Tony Stark was bored.

He started looking forward to SHIELD consultations; giving him some form of excitement. Not like he would ever tell Fury for that matter. Or Pepper.

Speaking of whom.

“Tony!”

Tony’s head snapped up, hitting it on the lamp on his desk. “Shit,” he mumbled, rubbing at the already forming bump on his head. He gazed up at Pepper, her red hair pinned back perfectly, as usual. She had her bag in her hand, like she was ready to leave-

_Oh. Where did the sun go?_

Of course, Tony could be staring at these results all day and get absolutely nothing done. Figures.

“What can I do for you Pep?” He tried to give a smile, but Pepper only frowned in return.

Her heels clicked on the floor as she stomped up to him, tossing some files at him.

“The stock dropped another five points today. We need to make a move soon, Tony. The board is all over my ass- ”

“I know, I know, Pep. I’m trying.”

“Well I’m going to need you to try harder. Tony, we can’t keep taking hits like this. We’re still trying to pull ourselves out of this whole Stane mess. We’re going to need something big to make up for all the business we lost after dropping weapons manufacturing.”

Tony groaned into his hands. “Yea, yea, Pep. I’m on it.”

“Ok, then. I’m heading home. Oh, you have a file from Fury as well.” She placed another file off to the side.

When Tony looked back up, he saw Pepper holding out a cup of coffee for him. _Seriously, this woman thinks of everything._ He accepted graciously, downing half of it instantly.

They had tried the whole relationship once. After Stane, and the whole almost dying thing, the two just ended up together.But it was never meant to be. They had missed their chance. All of the years of Pepper taking care of Tony, and Tony doing everything to make sure she wouldn’t leave, proved that the two were just meant to be family instead.

It was a mutual decision to end things, all on good terms. It was almost like nothing had happened. Some days Tony wished it had worked out; that Pepper could be his other half.

But he was Tony Stark. He didn’t get happy endings.

“Will that be all, Miss Potts?”

She gave a small smile.  “That will be all, Mr. Stark.”

Tony turned back to his desk, looking down at the files laid out before him.

_So much for sleeping._


	4. Chapter 4

Steve narrowed his eyes, glaring at the different types of cereal in front of him.

_I don’t know what half of this stuff even means._

Steve was surprised that it was the little things that hit him the hardest as he tried to adjust to the new century.

If he was being honest, Steve found it easier to accept that one of his roommates was the god of thunder rather than knowing he has access to fresh food 24/7. The team had been staying at the tower for almost a week and Steve was no closer to managing his way around the kitchen.

Steve had bristled at the way people take everything for granted now. He sat and watched Clint scrape his leftovers into the trash like it was nothing, saw Natasha leave the sink on while she fetched the rest of the dishes. He couldn’t wrap his head around it.

Everyone walked around with their heads in the cloud, like they didn’t have a care in the world. There was so much more that this century can offer, that people had no idea that they’ve lost so much more.

Everything was so impersonal. So detached. The ‘melting pot’ that was America was nothing more than a lunch tray now, with dividers separating everyone by their differences. Anything could be considered racist, hell even sexist, now. Someone was always offended, someone was always unsatisfied.

People were fighting over designer shoes instead of their next meal. People filled up their car’s gas tanks more daily than whole families used to fill gas cans in months. They searched for which block had the cheapest cup of coffee instead of searching for which city actually _had_ it.

It was too fast, too loud, _too much._

Steve sighed, opting for toast. He couldn’t help but smile softly down at the sliced bread. It was nice to find something familiar. If sliced bread had made it this far, so could Steve.

He turned around to face the island in the kitchen, stumbling when he laid eyes on the sight in front of him.

Tony Stark lay hunched over the island, dead asleep on the bar stool. Steve had been so caught up in his daily woes that he hadn’t even seen the man.

Looking closely, Steve could see the heavy rings that hung under Tony’s eyes, contrasting with his tan skin. It surprised him how young Tony looked like this, the lines of age and stress smoothed away in his relaxed state.

While Steve had gotten considerably closer with the other members of his team (even on first name basis with Natasha, thank you very much), Steve had seen very little of Tony ever since their first encounters. It didn’t surprise Steve. Despite the fact that Tony owned the building, the man was constantly working, another trait that he got from his father. There always seemed to be a new file in his hand every day, coffee mug in the other, as Tony flited in and out of the common floor.

At least Steve’s robot theory had been disproved; Tony Stark does in fact, sleep.

A sudden urge for his sketch book startled him. Sure, Tony was a handsome man, with aesthetic features that any artist would love to draw, but this was getting a little ridiculous. _Pull it together, Steve._

He reached back for the bread, but miscalculated, sending the loaf off the island down to the floor, landing with a small thump.

Which was, of course, enough noise to startle Tony away, the man shooting off the stool and down to the ground. Steve rushed around the island reaching forward to Tony who looked up at Steve with wide eyes, hands unconsciously reaching for his chest.

“Jesus, Tony!”

The older man was heaving, trying frantically to control his breathing, his eyes zipping around the room before landing on Steve. He huffed out a hoarse laugh before peeling a hand away from his chest to reach for Steve. “Really, Steve, we have to stop meeting like this.”

Steve flushed before helping Tony up. “Um, I’m really sorry, I-I didn’t mean to wake you- ”

Tony waved him off. “No, no. If anything you probably did me a favor. Who knows what horrors my body would face if I stayed hunched over like that,” he said rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. “What time is it?”

“Just a little past nine.”

Tony squinted at him. “What day is it?”

Steve gaped. “Umm, Wednesday.”

“Well how about that,” Tony made a move for the coffee machine before Steve stopped him.

“Tony, when was the last time you’ve been up here?”

Tony shrugged. “Who knows. I don’t have time to worry about what day it is. It wastes brain space.”

“Tony, maybe you should go lay down.”

“No can do, Capsicle. Things aren’t going to invent themselves, you know.”

Steve put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, Tony squirming out of his grip easily. “Oh no you don’t. Keep those puppy eyes away from me. Go be a mother hen somewhere else; I don’t have time for this.”

Steve watched as Tony bolted out of the kitchen, no doubt to either head back to his lab or out to SI. He frowned, not liking the fact that Tony got so worked up over the sound from a loaf of bread.

“You’re staring again.”

Steve spun around to be faced with Natasha. “Natasha, hi! I wasn’t- I mean, I was just- ” he broke off with a huff.

Natasha raised her eyebrows before muttering a quiet, “Men,” under her breath.

Steve flashed her an embarrassed smile before a growl from his stomach made him blush even harder.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Finish breakfast and be downstairs in fifteen. Fury called; we’ve got a job.” Not even waiting for an answer, she sauntered down away from the kitchen and down the hall, towards the elevator.

She couldn’t help but overhear a hushed voice from the other side of the hallway.

“I know, Pep, you’ve told me a million times already.”

Natasha took a few steps closer to what she identified as Tony’s voice.

“I’m already in overdrive, what else do you want me to do! I may be a genius but even I have my limits.”

Silence then echoed through the halls, followed by a sharp hiss from Tony. “No, absolutely not. I made a deal with Fury, I’m not dropping them.”

 _Fury? Was Stark talking about us?_  

“Then move money from somewhere else, Pepper! I’m not dumping the team and there is no way I can back out with Fury. We’ll pull through like we always do; you just have to trust me.”

Natasha couldn’t pick up what Pepper was saying, but by the shrill tones she hears, she assumed the CEO was in the middle of chewing Stark out.

Tony sighed. “Yes, I’ll try and put in a few more hours. Just give me time. That’s all I’m asking for. I need time to figure this out.”

Natasha heard Stark end the call, his footsteps already coming towards her. She moved swiftly back across the floor, reaching the elevators and quickly stepped in. Thankfully the doors had shut before Stark could round the corner.

She leaned against the back wall as the elevator started to descend to the ground floor.

_What the hell was that about?_

Natasha had down a full background check on Stark when they moved in (the parts that she could get access to, anyway), so she knew that the company was trying to find its footing again after Stark stopped weapon manufacturing.

But from the sounds of that conversation, things were not going too well.

_Was Tony Stark broke?_


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m just saying, if I have to get called out to the field in the middle of the game, at least they could have made it difficult,” drawled Clint, collapsing on the plush couch in front of him.

Steve’s lips drew into a small smile as he watched the archer try and sink into the couch, full gear and quiver still on.

“You can watch baseball whenever,” chided Natasha. “This was good for you; I was worried you were getting out of shape.”

Clint lifted up his head to glare at her. “Out of shape?! My body is a fine tuned machine, thank you very much.”

Natasha snorted. “If this mission was supposedly ‘easy’ for you, where did this come from I wonder?” Without a moment’s hesitation, she shot an arm out, punching Clint on his bruised ribs. Clint groaned loudly before falling dramatically off the couch, which was quickly filled by a smiling Natasha.

Steve took that as his queue to step in. “Must you pick on him?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Clint smirked at Natasha, as if daring her to land a retort against their leader. Seeing the exchange, Steve continued. “I mean, it looked like he was having a hard enough time out there today. Maybe you should cut him some slack.”

“ _Come on,_ Cap. Not you too,” Clint whined, frowning at both Steve and Natasha’s chuckles.

Sometimes it still surprised Steve, finding himself in moments like these. To be honest, when he was awakened from the ice, he was certain that he would never find a sense of happiness again. But it had been a few weeks since he and the rest of The Avengers had moved into Stark Tower, and Steve had finally found peace. It was weird at first; each of them were so different, it was almost impossible to see any of them working together, let alone living together. But they all fit, each member a unique puzzle piece seamlessly creating the perfect picture, the perfect team. Steve found footing with them, like they were his own personal lighthouses for when he found himself lost in the abyss of his memories. The funny thing is, Steve could find himself a new family here. A new home.

Sure Thor was boisterous, always damaging different sections of the tower, giving Steve a daily headache. But Thor was his rock, someone who was just as lost in this new world as Steve was, always offering the best advice, or staying up with Steve in the late hours of the night trading old war memories.

Sure Clint was annoying as could be, with a childlike manner that always made Steve want to strangle the man by lunchtime. But Clint was a star; he’s always a shining beacon of hope. He never pities Steve when he finds himself down, just distracts him bad jokes and rough sparring sessions to save Steve from his own head.

Sure Hulk was dangerous, Steve still always treading lightly when it came to the immense beast to try and form a bond with him. But Bruce was always there, just a quirky man with a warm smile and a cup of tea that would lend a guiding hand to Steve no matter the time or place.

Sure Natasha was secretive, sometimes not letting on all that she knew that always made Steve want to pop a blood vessel. But she was kind, nurturing. She never asked questions when she found Steve shaking from his latest nightmare. She just smiled softly, moving to sit next him, a calming presence that grounded him.

And Tony?

Tony was _infuriating._ Steve found out pretty quickly that the man basically lived on two things: coffee and conflict. He always managed to push Steve buttons, even manage to find buttons Steve didn’t even knew he had. Tony was rude, always showing up to meetings at SHIELD late, either completely drained or disinterested. Whenever he did pay attention, he was cracking jokes and issuing snide remarks to anyone within firing range, which usually ended up being Steve. Tony was conflicting. The man could be completely at peace on moment, and then a few misplaced words later, and Tony was nothing but a pure spitfire, shouting brash words at Steve until he stomped off to sulk in lab for days. Steve walked on eggshells, trying to get the man to take care of himself, all the while not lighting his short fuse.

But worst of all, Tony Stark was complex. That after being all of those things, the man still managed to remind Steve constantly that he was the best out of all of them. Like after a rough mission, Clint would find himself with a better bow, Natasha better armor, or the team would find brand new comm units. Once Natasha let it slipped that she liked to read, and the next day, Tony had outfitted the tower in a luxurious library, including all of the classics that Natasha loved. In each of the different languages she spoke. Steve knows that Tony is the one that always makes sure that Bruce’s favorite teas from the Middle East are always in stock, one already brewed for him after the Hulk was needed on a mission. Tony even managed to procure Steve’s old motorcycle from the Smithsonian, leaving it down in his workshop for Steve to work on whenever he pleased. Steve sometimes wondered why Tony had never made the final leap to full-fledged Avenger; the man did so much for the team. Balancing the team’s PR, their tech and living arrangements, not to mention large amounts of charity donations for innocent victims of their foes, Tony Stark would do it all.

He would do it all, and not expect a damn thing in return. A pang shot through Steve’s heart each time it happened. The paparazzi constantly harassing the team for living with a loose cannon like Tony, his past and unreliability making him out to be no better than the villains they locked away. What was worse was that Tony actually seemed to agree with them.

Steve knew the real Tony Stark. And Tony Stark was a hero.

Which is what Steve was trying to remind himself as he stood there gaping at the brunette. “What do you mean, no?”

Leaving Clint and Natasha on the common floor, Steve had run into Bruce, who had just ordered some dinner for the entire team. Thor was already eating a pre-dinner snack, which meant Steve was on ‘Tony duty’. Trying to pull the engineer away from his lab was like trying to pull teeth. The man was impossible.

“Well, I’d like to think you could manage the meaning of the word ‘no’,” quipped Tony, not even looking up from whatever he was working on.

Steve sighed inwardly, balling his hands into tight fists. “Bruce ordered dinner for the team, a team of which, you are included. I promise your lab will still be here after dinner.”

“I’m gonna stop you right there, Cap,” replied Tony, finally looking over at Steve. “Because it’s never just dinner with you. After dinner, you’re going to say, ‘ _Oh Tony, why don’t you go shower?’_ And then after the shower, you’ll say ‘ _Oh Tony, why don’t you just head off to bed?’_ And then all of a sudden, it will be tomorrow and I will have lost a full night’s work due to your excessive mother-henning.”

Steve shot him an unimpressed glare. “Are you done?”

Tony huffed. “No,” he pouted, crossing his arms. “Are you?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “JARVIS, save whatever he’s working on,” he said as he walked around Tony’s messy desk, grasping his chair and wheeling it over to the door.

“Of course, Captain,” came the prompt reply.

“What the hell, J,” hissed Tony who at first tried to slide his feet against the floor to hinder Steve’s progress, but being a super soldier has its perks.

When they reached the lab entrance, Steve looked down at Tony. “Now are you gonna behave or am I going to have to carry you up these stairs?”

Tony grumbled some form of response before dutifully standing up, stomping up the lab stairs. The pair made it to the elevator, a comfortable silence falling over them as they waited.

“So,” Tony ventured, sticking his hands in his pockets. “How’d it go today?”

Steve looked at him fondly. “Tony, I know you have JARVIS hack the cameras wherever we go. You know exactly how it went today.”

Tony narrowed his eyes, but didn’t refute Steve. “New suit treating you ok?”

Steve looked down at his new combat suit and smiled. “ _Yes,_ Tony, it worked flawlessly.”

A small ding came from the elevator, and the two men stepped on in. “And what about Clint? I thought I saw that- ”

“ _Tony,_ ” Steve groaned with a small laugh. “Everyone is fine, everything went fine. Relax.”

Tony hummed. “Not in my nature, mon Capitaine.”

Steve flushed at Tony’s words, heat rising to his cheeks. “You decrypt the data we sent you?” Steve asked, quickly changing the subject.

Tony shook his head. “Not yet, but JARVS is cracking it even as we speak.” Fury had sent the team on a bust, crashing the headquarters of some big time black market dealers. After eradicating the rogues, Natasha had downloaded their entire mainframe to be shipped back to Tony. If anything, Tony would be able to lead the team to any other straggling operations they had missed.

“Keep me updated,” Steve said with a small nod, leading Tony out of the elevator and to the kitchen of the common floor where the rest of the team had already dug into their latest meal.

“It lives,” Clint gasps dramatically, earning a sharp glare from Tony. Steve ignored the two, pushing Tony down into a chair before settling down in the seat next to him. Steve waited patiently until he saw Tony reach out for his own food before he began to fill up his own plate.

The dinner was quite, but that was hardly surprising, the team winding down after a long mission. A chirp from Tony’s tablet was enough to get the brunette’s attention, dragging him away from the team. Steve let him go with a small frown, only partially satisfied with the amount of food Tony managed to consume.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Tony to sit back down next to Steve handing him the tablet. “JARVIS finished decrypting,” he whispered, shooting Steve a heavy look.

Steve took the tablet, looking down at the mess of information in front of him. It the end, none of it mattered. There was only one word that stuck out to Steve.

 _HYDRA._   


End file.
